NeverNever
by BitterMondays
Summary: Natsu: the boy who will never grow up. Lucy: the girl who grew up too fast. When a band of pirates, led by Captain 'Iron Hook' Gajeel, kidnaps Lucy, and takes her off the NeverLand, along with five other girls. And who might save her from the terrible clutches of the Iron Hook Gajeel? Why his own rival Natsu. \What adventure are too follow?
1. Chapter 1 Lost from the Stars

**DISCLIMER: I do NOT own Fary Tail. Whoever said I did is **_**LYING**_**! YOU HEAR!? **_**LYING!**_

**Greetings earthlings, it been a while! **

**Well I hope you enjoy this new story, it's been on my mind for weeks.**

**Enjoy ;) **

Chapter 1

_The ten-year-old boy lingered at the window sill, the window closed, the white floral curtains hiding those who resided in the house. But the youth caught glimpses of the family within, his only eye on the fair woman, who laughed and giggled, her voice ringing like bells in his ears. Her hair was pure white, not unlike that of the falling snow the boy had grown accompanied to. A soft glow of warmth came from the window, but it never reached the boy, whose heart had encased itself in ice. He was once just a boy, who swore he would never grow up, he would never age, and he would always be a boy and play games, to never have responsibility, to never become an adult. _

_But a certain white haired woman, who was once just a girl, continued to grow old, a girl who was no longer just a girl. A girl who had children, who had a husband, who wanted more than he was ever willing to give. _

_But the boy soon realised what he had lost. He could no longer visit the snow haired woman, for her window was shut and she could no longer hear him calling out to her in desperation._

"Open the window!"_ He would cry out into the dead of the night, hoping she would listen,_ "I'm right here!"

_But on matter how much he pleaded and begged and screamed; she did not hear him. Only the sound of the howling wind entered the woman's mind; she had forgotten the boy she had once loved. _

_The boy became colder, his heart no longer wanting to bear the sadness of his loss, the agony too raw and… and… real. _

_He turned away from the family, bitterness settling in his chest, as he floated away onto the empty streets of Magnolia. The wind blew at the boys' odd coloured hair, sending it tumbling in short waves. A sliver ran down his cheeks, but he pretended not to notice, as semi-frozen drops of tears fell to the brick pathway, freezing and shattering as it landed. _

_A golden ball of light buzzed around the youth, tinkling a soft melody, one so sad and heart aching, that nearby children cried in their sleep. _

_Still the boy did not make a move to answer the tinkling creature; he only stood in silence. _

…

_The boy had grown, his shoulders broadened, his height increased, but the light in his eyes had faded over the years as reality settled into his new life, NeverLand slowly forgotten over time. _

_He was no longer the naive boy he had once been. The heart ache always following, no matter how much he drowned his sorrows in silence, no matter how he woke up every morning with a new female beside him, the warmth only skin deep; he could still feel the pain of lost love._

_He was no longer a boy. Nor was he a man. He was still childish, his light lost, but deep down he never forget. He never forgot the feeling of a sword in his hand, the feeling of light-headedness as he soared up into the unpolluted air. He never forgot the feeling of dirt and grime on ever part of his body, or the cool spring he would jump in and splash any unsuspecting victims. _

_And most of all; he never truly forgot his home up in the stars. And no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he wished, he would never feel the same way, as a young free boy, again. _

…

_He laid in the tall, lean grass, up a pon a hill, the grass gently swaying as though it were the gentle sea. His arms were behind his head, his eyes closed, dreaming under the watchful eyes of the moon overhead. _

I flew high up into the clear sky, the wind whipping my hair, my hands out stretched. I had never felt so alive, so free. A gleeful laughter tumbled out of my throat. Below me was an island, the greener lush and vibrant, the woodland on the island filled with life, light and wonder. I flew down, doing cartwheels and somersaults and backflips and even the occasional loopty-loop.

"_Natsu…"_

I froze as my name was called, the voice passing through my head, something so familiar, yet I could not place a finger on it.

"_Natsu!"_

It sounded urgent. Who could be disturbing my peace? And why?

I felt as though I was falling, the wind howling in my ears, the ground rushing up to meet me. My stomach flopped. My eyes stung.

I was afraid.

Then the darkness engulfed me.

_The boy sat up gasping for air, his hand over his pounding heart, eyes frantic. He calmed down, realising it was all just a dream._

"_Natsu!" Called a little golden dot, as it gently flew around him in pure happiness, before settling on his knee._

"_You've grown. Does that mean you no longer want to be a boy?" the tiny fairy asked._

_The teen chuckled, his hand brushing the sleep out of his eye, "Me? A man? Never!" he grinned his famous grin, "How about we return home? What do you say, Erza?"_

_The little fairy turned red with anger, slapping him in the face. A large welt began to form._

"_There's nothing left of NeverLand, Natsu! The pirates destroyed everything after you left! How could you be so… so …"_

"_Naïve?"_

"_RECKLESS!" the fairy screeched, "The Lost Boys left not long after you did."_

"_Do you know where they are?" the teen asked, a plan already forming in that thick skull of his._

_He had enough of running and hiding from people. He had enough of people telling him what to do. He had enough of reality that could last him a lifetime. Now he wanted to go home and take back what was rightfully his._

_The colour of Erza faded, turning to a gold/silver colour, "You mean you wish to return?"_

_The 17-year-old teenager grinned, some light, not all, back in his eyes, "What would the world be without Natsu to foil Captain Iron Hook's plans, eh?"_

…

_The boy seemed lighter, brighter, as he searched (with the help from the easily angered fairy, Tatiana Erza) for all the Lost boys, who turned out to be no longer in the category of 'boys'. One was a stripper in a brothel, another was actually working as a male prostitute in said brothel, and another, as he discovered, was the bouncer, his butchness perfect for the job as he yelled out things like, "I'M A MAN!"_

_After convincing them to quit their… uh… 'jobs', they continued their journey ("Almost like an adventure!" the Exhibitioner had exclaimed)stopping at an old hair dressing saloon in Hargion, the teen they were looking for working as a hair dresser. He, too, joined their little group once again. _

_Lurking in the shadow of the night were none other than the trio who called themselves the Thunder Legion, the three of them known criminals, who wanted nothing more than to return home. Not after the beat the living shit out of their 'leader', of course._

_And finally, they found the last of the Lost boys, who resided in an orphanage. He was willing to leave the dreadful place, which had an old pungent smell to it. Like old people's homes. Or a crazy cat lady's home. Either way, it smelled off, and wasn't deemed an appropriate place for a Lost boy or any other unfortunate soul to come across it. _

_Their team complete; they flew home, dodging smoke and chimneys as they make their way back home heading straight for- you guessed it- the second star to the right and straight on till morning._

_NeverLand._

…

**Ok this is my second story and I PROMISE that there will be NaLu! And when I make a promise, I **_**make**_** a promise.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one so far. **

**Now I have something really important to tell you. **

**You see that button below on your screen? It's labelled "REVIEW". You see it? Yeah?**

**WELL BLOODY WELL CLICK THAT DAMNED BUTTON AND WRITE A DAMNED REVIEW!**

**DAMN IT DO IT NOW!  
NOW!  
NOW!**

**Yeah, please feel free to write your comments in the reviews, but if you have any concerns, requests or you just wanna plain well talk, feel free to do so.**

**But seriously, if you want to talk feelings, please go to the nearest councillor and get help. **

**Until then,**

_**BitterMondays**_


	2. Chapter 2 Captured to the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I'd like to thank those who review, especially ****Alice Harkey ****for her incredible insight.**

**Alice Harkey****: **_"I adore Peter Pan! This is such an interesting take on both Fairy Tail and Peter Pan! I just have to wonder why it written in italics. You should fix that. It's just a bit irritating. Nonetheless, the story is good so far. Just a helpful tip. Focus instead of connecting with your readers, instead if wasting the energy to demand reviews. People who beg for reviews like that, well, it's a bit unbecoming. You'll get reviews if you deserve them, so work hard. So far I don't think you'd have a problem with that since you're doing a great job. I just thought I'd throw that out there._

_Anyway, update real soon, k?"_

**Thank you very much, Alice. To be honest I had a mixed feeling about this review. I didn't know whether to be offended or not. Don't worry though; I don't get offended easily! **** I can tell you are a writer, due to your brilliant grammar. **

**I like reviews, as we all do, because it reminds me how much people like my stuff. I like good and bad reviews, because then I can know my weaknesses, that's why I'll accept anything, cause they're there from a reason. **

**Now I'll end this with a little cheek.**

"**It got you to review, didn't it, Alice?" ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 2: Captured to the Stars

_Stars shone against the dark veil of the night. But only two stars shone brighter than the rest, like gems in amiss all the fireflies. The moon was missing in the dark sky, the only lights that shone, besides the stars, were the lamppost's lining Magnolia city's streets. Lights had been turned off inside houses._

_A lonely teenaged girl wandered the streets, her eyes red and rimmed from crying. Her pink hair was curled and fluffy, as she shook with fear as she timidly took a step, one after the other, looking for a place to call 'home'._

_A child of only 14, hugged her cat doll closely, running with all her might, fear and anguish fuelling every step. Behind her were the smoky wisps accompanied by a furiously flaming house. _

_A young girl, her orange hair flowing in the wind, lay curled up into a ball, shivering at the cold Magnolia streets. Her violin lay beside her, her tattled dress the only warmth she could afford._

_A blue haired beauty turned the CLOSED sign of the local bookshop 'McGarden books', locking the small shop. She left though the back ways and began trudging up the steps to her apartment above. _

_The woman dressed in a maid uniform scrubbed the floors relentlessly, trying her best to clean the stains of black ink out of the carpet her Lord had so kindly spilled. She honestly hated Duke Everlue with a passion; but her family owed a lot to the Duke, and she had no choice but to work for the insufferable man. The temperature rose in the room; the carpet was ruined from the ink. The young lady sighed, felling almost defeated. She trudged tiredly to the window, cracking it open just to let a cool breeze in._

_Something, or should I say _someone_, lurked in the shadow of the night, watching the girls go through their tired, sad lives, waiting eagerly to strike. _

_The clock struck twelve, the last time this world will ever see of those girls. There wasn't a scream, or a shout, or any other warning that would have people alarmed. No. They just disappeared into thin air._

…

I trudged the lone streets, my feet heavy, and my heart even heavier. A yawn found its way up my throat, but I suppressed it. The owner from the Café, Little Devil Café, I worked at had asked me to close up her shop, whilst she attended the Council meeting. She had taken nearly all night to get back. She arrived tipsy and disorientated; oblivious to that fact she had walked home with her bra showing at the top of her dress shirt, her cleavage for all the world to see. After sending her to bed and locking the doors behind me, I headed homeward bound. I sighed, clutching the warm jacket close, trying not to feel the cold too much. The coat was a soft brown, underneath it I wore a black and white maids uniform, courtesy of my boss, the fabric short and thin. Black boots warmed my feet, along with black stockings.

I walked down the street to my house, a slight chill following the wind of winter. The house came into view, and I opened the rusty metal gates to my house. As I opened them, it came apart in my grasp. I sighed and muttered, "Great. More problems to deal with."

I paused at the wooden door of the house I tried to call 'home', before reaching for the handle of the old house and opened the door. I closed it gently and quietly, hoping father was asleep still. If I woke him at this time of the night... well, the consequences would be dire.

I hung my jacket on the hook in the hallway, close to the door. I went straight up the stairs, tiptoeing my way up to my younger brothers' bedroom, the first door to the right. I opened it quietly, wincing at the creaking noises and tiptoed in.

I looked down on my brothers sleeping form, light snores coming from the boy. I leaned down and kissed his forehead whispered a sweet good night and leaving the room as I had entered. I entered the bedroom next to his, pulling the uniform off and donning a black singlet and track pants, the fabric warm and soft on my skin. My stomach rumbled loudly, loud enough to wake the dead. Scowling at my stomach, I retreated from my room and walked silently downstairs, freezing at the bottom stairs._ Something wasn't right._

Something, I don't know what, held my back, perhaps fear, maybe even wariness. My sixth sense kicked in. Something wasn't right. Ever since I was small, I have always seen things, things other could not see. I had premonitions and I learnt to always rely on my instincts.

And my instincts were telling me something big. My instincts were telling me to run. Not they _ordered_ me to run for the hills. But I couldn't. I was frozen. My heartbeat sped up, hammering against my chest at a rapid speed.

The kitchen door next to the stairs shot open, revealing a tired and untamed man, otherwise known as my father. Stubble ran along his jaw, his eyes narrowed in distaste at my presence.

"Lucy." He spat, sneering at me.

I shrank under his distasteful gaze, "Y-yes father?"

"Is it your daughter Jude?" A scratchy voice called from the kitchen area.

My eyes flickered to the open doorway, an older man peeking his head around the corner. He wore an expensive looking pin stripe suit, the blazer open, his dress-shirt ruffled. He held a can of Jack Daniels, his step slightly staggered and unbalanced, his eyes slightly glazed over as he undressed me with said eyes. I felt disgusting and dirty and horrified by the pervert of a man, who couldn't keep his eyes to himself. I mean, _really_?! How rude.

"Lucy," my father began as my eyes flittered back to his gaze, "This is Ichiru. Show his a good time."

I soon realized the situation I was in. I gapped at my father in horror. He was selling me like some cheap whore you could find off the streets of Magnolia. Ichiru's grin was flashy and full of teeth; I felt sick. I clutched the staircase post, afraid to fall from shock, wanting so desperately for someone, _anyone_, to help me. Like some mysteriously handsome stranger, who'd sweep me off my feet. I scoffed at myself silently, _yeah right. If he were true, I'd be long gone._

I looked into my father's eyes, searching desperately for any sign of remorse or guilt. I found none. His eyes were lifeless, just as lifeless as the day mom died.

"Father?" I chocked, tears filling as I blinked rapidly, "_Please_."

No emotion flickered in his eyes, nothing. Not a hint. Not even a dash.

"I see," I whispered, clutching my hands into fist's.

_Please don't let him see! Please don't let him see the tears I'm about to shed. Please don't let him see me weak._

Gathering both my courage and my strength, my head shot up, a look of determination and anger.

"Like FUCK I would let you screw with me!" I pointed a finger at the man, fighting the tears that threatened to spill, "a curse on both of you."

I turned and bolted for my life, and my innocence, throwing the door open, feet thundering against the ground as I ran. I didn't look back, but I knew. I knew he watched me run, not an emotion showing. Good-old lifeless dad.

I ran and ran and ran, until I could no longer run. I collapsed on the ground of the streets, sweat visibly running down my face. I gasped for air, the heat of my breath contacted with the cold winter air, creating mists of stream around me.

_Never! Never again will I trust another soul! For as long as I live! _My lips trembled, ragged breaths from my run escaped, my body shaking with emotion, sliver of tears escaping my eyes. Hurt was beyond what I felt. Betrayal seemed to suit. Raw and agonising betrayal. From the very man I had once called father. From the very man who used to carry me on his shoulders and yell out to the world, "THIS IS _MY_ DAUGHTER!" The very man who chased all the boys away in the neighbourhood, saying that no man would ever touch his precious daughter, unless they were to lose more than a limb.

The man who, along with my mother, died on the inside, becoming a lifeless shell of a loving, caring father he once was.

I cried until I could not muster another tear, eyes red rimmed, body exhausted from the emotional and physical stress. Lying on the cold cobblestoned pathway of an unknown street, I stared up at the sky, looking for a reason to continue living.

Maybe I would be better if I did die. I'm all alone, so what is my purpose of living anymore?

_Am I not good enough?_

_Well? Am I?_

Something suddenly covered my mouth. Panic settled in, as I gasped in the sweetly, sickly odour. The stars began to fade away into the darkness, as I slowly sank into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember seeing is the crescent moon laughing down on me.

…

I groaned, peering through heavy eyelids, an ache at the back of my head forming. I sat up, clutching my forehead, swaying slightly.

"Wha…" I began, looking around me. Although it was dark, I could still see several girls lay unconscious around me, in an unfamiliar surrounding. The floors were wooded, and slightly creaking, the floor seemed to be swaying. I blamed it on my spinning head. Next to me, a child with flowing blue hair began to stir. I could smell a faint trace of smoke come off her, but thought nothing of it. She opened her eyes and I managed a smile. She backed away from me, bumping into a pink haired, maid uniform wearing woman. The woman stirred, groaned and rolled over, elbowing another girl in the face. That girl, her hair a short light blue colour, woke with a jolt, groaning and clutching her head.

"Oww…" she muttered crossly, sitting up and bending over in pain.

Soon the other two, a timid pinkette and a poorly dressed orange locked girl, began to wake, all suffering the same torture similar to a hangover. Soon it passed, but from time to time I still felt the fading migraine in the back of my head, waiting for revenge.

"Hey, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced, smiling slightly.

All the girls took turns in introducing themselves.

"My name is Levy McGarden," the short haired bluenette exclaimed happily.

The little girl who woke after me wrung her hands together nervously, "My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvel. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier.

I shook my head, waving it away, "No, don't apologise! I don't blame you for reacting that way."

The red head spoke up, her voice bouncy and full of light, "I'm Lyra Harp!"

"I-I'm A-Aries L-Lilica." She said nervously, tears already forming behind her eyes.

"Hi," said the last of the girls in the still-swaying room, her hair short and pink, "I'm Virgo Maiden. It's nice to meet you all."

We all sat in a circle, our legs crossed.

"So", I began, "Does anyone have any idea what happened? All I remember is laying down, staring at the stars and… passing out."

I scrunched my eye brows together, trying to think of more, but nothing came to my memories. _Was the moon really… Laughing?_

The other girls shook their heads, all glancing worriedly at each other. I stood, the ground still swaying, and began to walk around.

"Let look for clues." I told them.

From the sounds of scampering feet and swayed steps, I guess the girls had gotten up to oblige to my request. Stepping carefully, trying not to fall, a make my way over to the wall, leaning on it, searching for a door, or anything, in the dark. I bumped my knee on something sharp, suddenly shouting very colourful and profound words that would make even a truck driver blush, before a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked behind me and found Levy looking disapprovingly.

"There are kids here. Plus, we have no idea where we are. For all we know we could have been kidnapped by a bunch of pirates!"

I rolled my eyes, not believing for a second that there could be actual pirate.

"Not in this day and age." I replied, when she took her hands away.

She shrugged. I turned away and continued my search, scolding at myself for not being more careful. I could usually move around in a dark place without bumping into anything, but I was shaky and disorientated, so my ESP wasn't working like usual. I felt alond the wood, feeling a crevic in the wood. I ran my hands up and down it feeling for a handle. Feeling the cold metal, I grasped it and pulled on it.

It didn't budge.

I pulled again, digging my heel into the side of the door frame, gritting my teeth in effort.

Still, it didn't budge.

"Hey guys!" I stage whispered over my shoulder, "I found a door!"

Footfalls thundered my way, the girls circled around me.

"It. Won't. Open!" I grounded my teeth, staring to pull the door open.

"Have you tried pushing it?" Asked Lyra, a slight bounce in her voice.

I stopped tugging and pushed the door.

It opened without strain.

Just fucking perfect.

I took the lead up the stairs, holding onto the walls for support. I suddenly thought of all the horror movies I had watched. It always had the typical plots. The first person who takes the lead always dies. It's just how it goes.

"If anything happens," I began in a whisper, "I want you all to run back."

I stopped and looked back at the other girls, "Ok?"

Levy shook her head, as did the other girls, "No way Lucy! Don't be stupid! We are all in this together."

The others nodded in agreement. I smiled and turned around, leading them up the stairs, listening for any sign of people. There was none. On the last step, I peered out of the darkness, gasping at the sight I saw.

"What is it Lucy?" Wendy asked, shaking with fear.

I couldn't stop staring in disbelief, "I think you were right Levy."

We stepped out onto the deck of the pirate's ship, as it rocked slightly as the waves knocked against its sides. Without caution, we walked to the middle of the ship' there wasn't a human being in sight.

Wendy clutched the back of my shirt, shaking with anticipation. Aries clung to Virgo. We huddled into a group, like a herd of sheep.

My eyes widened at that revelation. _Sheep…_

A roar came from all over the ship and people, yes people, ran from all direction, cutlasses and blades in hand, pointing them dangerously in our directions. Aries began to cry. Wendy buried her head it my stomach, sobbing with fear, digging her nails into my singlet. I pulled Wendy into an embrace, heart beating loudly, glancing at all of the men that surrounded us, fear settling like a stone in my stomach. The candle lit gleam on the blades shined gold, their faces darkened and set into nasty sneers.

I looked down at the shaking girl in my arms and pulled her behind me, her head now resting against my back, arms around my waist. This girl was so scared and so small, I couldn't leave her to herself. I clenched my hands into fists, my face twisted into a snarl. Levy next to me glared at the men around us, hands also into fists, Virgo tried to look strong, with a crying Aries clutching her, and Lyra's usual cheery face was set into a scowl, her feet into a fighting position.

"Where the hell are we?!" I roared, furiously.

A few men sniggered, as if finding my question humours. Frankly, it infuriated me, "What the fuck it so fucking funny, you motherf**kers?" I swore.

A few backed up, surprised at my colourful language. A few blushed in horror.

"What?" I sneered, "Never heard a girl swear before?"

They all glared at me and my bravado. I felt a small pang of pride and courage in the pit of my stomach. Levy glared at me, reminding me that I had a child clutching me who probably wasn't used to the profanity that I used.

"What's going on?" snarled a loud voice.

The men parted, revealing a blond spiky haired man, a scar over his right eyebrow. He wore a shirt that covered half of his chest and a fur lined vest like jacket over top. His pants were loose and white, with two black stripes down the side. I had to admit, he was _buff_. And smokin' hot!

But it didn't stop the fact that these men had kidnapped us, and it was proof that we were captured by pirates.

"Ain't you a little _old_ to be playing pirates?" I smirked.

Levy nudged me, giving me a warming look. Oh, yeah. That's right. I have to protect Wendy. I have to protect the sweet and timid Wendy. Even if that means I have to keep my foul trap shut.

The man smirked, his hands shooting out. I flinched, squinting my eyes shut. He grabbed my singlet straps, pulling me close to himself, lifting his leg and kicking Wendy away.

"Wendy!" I yelled, reaching out for her as she fell back.

Wendy cried out in fear; Levy went to her side and pulled her close to her flat chest. The man got up in my face, smirking devilishly. I glared back.

The man chuckled, "What is your name?"

I smirked, "Ya gotta say the magic word."

He threw me away; I fell heavily against the deck, letting out a gasp in pain. He kicked me in the gut, earning a gasp and grunt from me. I curled up defensively, as I gasped for the air I had lost only moments ago. I lift my head and glared at the man. He reached down, grabbing a fistful of my golden locks, pulling me up. I cried out, and then gritted my teeth. I could get through this. I was Lucy. I was the freak in the playground everybody teased me for. The spirits were with me.

"Abracadabra. What's your name, bitch?" He snarled in my face.

I wriggled under his grasp, my hands trying to pry his fingers away. I glanced at the other girls, who made no moves, all afraid of the circumstance.

"Lucy," I snarled, digging my nails into his hands, drawing blood. Perfect, "What about you?"

He didn't flinch. Instead he smirked, amused. Fear plagued my belly, mixing with the pain from the kick in the gut.

"Sting. Better remember that name, girly, 'cause it's the only name you'll be screaming for the next few nights."

I flinched away, disgusted. He continued to smirk.

"Sting," Came a gruff voice, "be careful with the new girls. We wouldn't want them to run away or anything."

Sting let my hair go, as I fell onto the wooden deck. I looked up toward the voice who stopped Sting; the voice resided up on the captains hull. The man was tall and bulky and well, to put it simply, one hell of a scary motherfucker. Piecing's lined his missing eyebrows and down his nose. His hair has as black as night, covered by a large red hat with a long black feather, his eyes as red as a ruby. He wore a skin-tight shirt, cut off at the arms, showing off his bulging muscles-_Steroids much? _- and black pants tucked into leather boots and a crimson red overcoat that moved in the wind. A hook was visible at the ends of the right-hand coat sleeve.

I couldn't help myself, "You know steroids aren't good for you. You know what they say…" I trailed off, winking and help up pinkie and wiggled for all to see, knowing full well they would understand.

The guy's eye twitched, a fury is his red gaze left me wanting to take those words back. Like right now. He chuckled, continuing from his earlier sentence, "Of course, though, some girls need to be taught a lesson."

Sting cracked his knuckled, "of course captain."

The captain pointed at the group of girls, "Start with the smallest one."

"I ain't small!" Levy yelled, furiously, shaking her fist.

The captain smirked at the girls antics, almost amused, "I meant the little girl you're holding, but you come to a close second. Go on Sting."

I realised what he meant. He was going to hurt Wendy. I cursed my stupid mouth for saying such a thing.

"No! I-" I was cut off by a sharp kick to the gut, the wind once again leaving my lungs. As I gasped for air, I watched as Sting slowly made his way the frightened girl, who shivered from fear. I bought my fist into the deck, clutching my sore stomach, trying to ignore the pain it took to breathe.

"Sting!" I snarled, pushing myself to stand and failing, only managing to rest on my hands and knees. He didn't acknowledge me, "I'm the smallest!"

He froze and turned, smirking his devilish smirk, one that was rotten to the core.

"Really? Then I'll start with you."

He raised leg and kicked me in the side; I flew against the ships mast post, letting out a cry. I fell to a heap in the floor. He brought his leg up again, jamming his heal into my ribs. I heard a cracking noise and cried out at the pain just under my breast. He chuckled, reached down and yanked my up by my hair. Agony swelled up in the back of my skull. With his other hand, he clasped it around my throat, constricting the air to my lungs. I racked his arm with my nails, but he did nothing to show he felt it, except squeeze my throat tighter. My clawing became weaker and more forced, black spots muddling with my vision. Before I could truly blackout, the hand around my throat released me, as I crumbled to the deck floor. I faintly heard my name being called. I looked up at Sting who towered over me. He was grinning. Like he _enjoyed_ watching people suffer and struggle. Much like my father. Hatred and fury flamed though my veins. How dare he! Sting turned away, heading for Wendy, who was being held captive by another member of the pirates, as where all the other girls.

"Now I'm pissed." I hissed, using the mast to pull myself up, a newfound strength aiding me.

Sting looked over his shoulder in annoyance, "For fuck sake, just die already!"

Leaning against the mast, I felt the raw loss of my mother all those years ago, come back and haunt me, "How can you say that so lightly?! The way you talk of death… it's not something you can trample all over!"

He sneered, "And what are you going to go about it?"

I looked down at my nails, noticing his blood still there. I held one hand out, pointing it at him, "Sting, I curse you to despair. The blood that taints your hands shall eat away at your soul until you are nothing but a hollow shell. Hear my words and weep for all those who lost their lives at your hands."

A single bead of blood trickled from his eye. He reached up and touched the wetness on his cheek, staring in shock at the scarlet smear on his hand.

"Wha… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, WENCH!?"

I didn't reply, I was too weak from cursing the bastard. That and I was sore as hell from the beat up. I leaned against the post, muscles aching. Sting couldn't move, he was so shocked at the predicament I was in. they all looked at me with wide eyes, backing a safe distance away. Pfft. Like that would stop me.

"Demon."

"Witch."

"Monster."

They whispered, fearful of my wrath. To be truthful, it hurt to be classed as a monster, when I was clearly only protecting my own. The real monsters were the ones who threatened a child, they were the real monsters. Not me.

I smirked, purposely not looking at the girls and turned my attention to the man who stood before me. I couldn't summon either the courage or the power to curse the captain.

"Who didn't invite me to this shindig?!" Laughed a voice above. I looked up. The figure fell from the sky, landing, knees bent, chuckling at the surprise and anger the captain showed. Pure rage was the only way to describe the aura that radiated off the captain.

"That's just rude Captain 'Iron' Hook Gajeel." The guy said, his canine teeth gleaming in the candlelight.

The captain, Gajeel, snarled at the boy.

…

**Mavis, this took me a while to write… I was busy! With Exams! I promise!**

**Well, anyway, I tried really hard on this chapter, I hope you all lie it!**

**Let's play truth or dare!**

**Dare: I dare you too press the button below and review this chapter!**

**Truth: Do you WANT to review?**

_**BitterMondays**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cursed Starlet

**DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 3~ Cursed Starlet

Sting POV

_What is this feeling?_ I thought, clutching my chest. The feeling bubbled and churned, rising and filling me. It was bitter and made me feel gross; as though I was covered in slime and dirt. I felt vulnerable in this state. Open. The blood continued to pore from my eyes, the blood of all those I killed. Faces, nameless faces, flashed before my eyes.

_Blood, so much blood._ I looked down at my shaking hands, fearfully, sweating bullets. Oh, god. The bullets that kill, that maim. Flashes of a blade, a scarlet shower, a maniac cackling. _That's me_, I realise, _that's me._

How disgusting, how vile. I am vile, a monster of pure darkness. I shouldn't even be alive. I cannot live with this guilt, this torture.

A familiar face passed my mind's eye, one that was not nameless. I collapsed to the ground, unaware on what went on around me, consumed with the nightmares of my sins.

"_Sting!" the boy called, "Stop this Sting!"_

"_I MUST GET STRONGER!" the monster screamed, "Strength is the only truth of this world! Strength is everything! I must become stronger!"_

"_No!" cried the red-haired boy, cheeks wet with tears, "No. Sting! Strength isn't everything! Please," he pleaded at the blonde maniac, "Please listen to me Sting!"_

"I'm right here! I'm listening Lector!"_ I called, running to the crying boy._

_But I couldn't reach my friend, I couldn't touch him, comfort him. Frustration clawed at my throat. I wanted to comfort Lector; he was my best friend. The only person who didn't laughed at me, the only person who didn't think I was weird, my only true ally, my only friend. I promised him I would get stronger. For him. I promised, but I… I _

_The blonde psychopath turned slowly to his 'friend', sneering at the tears that fell. He lifted the scarlet glistening blade high, his eyes distorted and evil, no hint of humanity left._

"_I don't need people who are weak!" My doppelgänger brought the blade down with swiftness and precision._

"_NO!" I screamed._

_Lector tore in half; blood splurging in all directions, the sick stench of the metallic substance plagued the air. I choked on the memory._

_I… I killed my best friend in cold blood. The only person in the world who accepted me. I did that. _

_Lector lay split in half, the floor coated with his own life substance, his blood. His eyes pale and accusing. His innards visible and pale, his limbs twitching, conversing. _

_My doppelgänger, me, sneered at the broken body and turned away. _

"_I don't need weak people."_

What torture, what malic. I picked myself and hobbled slowly over to the wounded body of the blonde, Lucy. She watched me make my way slowly over to her. Finally, I collapsed in front of her.

"Please," I begged, looking pleadingly at her, voice cracking and hoarse, "Please make it stop."

She looked down at me, eyes fearful, "I… I can't" she choked.

I wanted to wrap my hands around her delicate throat and throttle her until she obligated. Oh, God. I am a monster. I am foul.

"Then at least kill me! I can't take it anymore! I can't-"

Lucy POV

"Then at least kill me! I can't take it anymore! I can't-"

A loud shot was fired. His pleas were silenced. Captain 'Iron' Hook Gajeel blew the mist away from his pistol.

"Pathetic," he spat, "grovelling like a dog."

I couldn't help but stare into the lifeless eyes of the man named Sting. I had never understood what the phrase 'lifeless eyes' meant; until I saw it with my own eyes. His eyes were deprived of light, fixed on me, the red streaks drying, his mouth open in a silent, agonizing plea. The hole in the middle of his forehead, the skull cracked and bleeding. I looked away, nausea settling in my gut. I could see his _brains_. It was all pink and mushy- _Oh Mavis, I think I'm gonna be sick!_

Wendy was screaming bloody murder, thrashing in a brute of a man's arms.

"Shuddup!" He growled, clobbering her over the head.

She went limp. Realising that the girl wasn't moving, the brute let her go, falling to the wooden deck.

"Wendy!" Levy called, shoving her bony elbow the nose of the man gripping her wrists.

He grunted; let her go, hands flying to the broken nose._ Remind me to never get on _her_ bad side._ I'm pretty sure, from the looks of the crew's faces; they all had the same thoughts. Levy cradled a broken Wendy, shaking in fear. Aries clung tighter to Virgo, who could not be separated. Lyra hid her face, whimpering. I began to slowly crawl her way, muscles and bones aching. I was shoved roughly to the hard decking, Captain Gajeel pushing his weight on my head. I could feel my skull compress under his weight, cold fear shot though my veins.

_IMGOINGTODIE! IMGOINGTODIE!_

I know what I said before, but I really don't want to die. I have so much to live for. I have to go back. I have to find my brother. I have to protect my brother.

I dug my palms into the deck, trying to push my way up, refusing to die here, to die without seeing my brother for the last time. I wanted to see his eyes that took in the world with a certain light, all of his purity and innocence flowing out of those warm, brown eyes.

"No. Fucking. Way." I gritted out, arms shuddering under the strain, "Will. I. DIE!"

My arms gave way. I nose planted into the wood, a snap heard, blood gushing out. The pressure left my head. I looked up at the sneering face of the captain, crimson blood dripping onto the hard wood making a pitter patter sound.

Gajeel let out a low chuckle, "Gihihi," He leaned down, "Well, Bunny Girl, you got more spunk than you allow."

I spat blood, voice filled with venom, "Who ya callin' 'Bunny Girl'?"

He chuckled that annoying assed, "Gihihi."

"Hey, you've forgotten all about me!" Yelled the boy, throwing his hands around, furious that someone could have left him out.

"Your still here?" Gajeel asked, sighing with annoyance.

"Yeah," the boy retorted, "I even took it in my own time to arrive all fancy like and you totally ignore me."

I look over at the boy, no correction teenager. The first thing I noticed was his unusual hair. It was _pink_. Of all ungodly the colours, why _pink_? It was one of the worst colours in the history of worst hair colours. It was even worse than the pink dress Disney made Ariel wear. Not that that was relevant or anything. Just thought I'd put it out there.

Gajeel sighed in annoyance and raised his pistol to the guy's face. Aries shrieked in horror and fainted, taking the unemotional Virgo with her. Lyra hiccupped, shaking with each sob. I couldn't help but stare at the boy, his mouth turned into a grin, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He gripped the pistol and turned it upwards, a shot firing from the barrel of the pistol, echoing in the air. I gulped.

The boy chuckled, "If you could kill me that easily, who would be around to fuck shit up?"

"Don't forget about us, asshole!" snarled a voice above, the owner of the voice dropping to the deck below, followed by more thuds of bodies landing.

The boy who spoke up smirked, one hand fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, the other hand hoisting a pistol at a pirate, the silver gleaming in the moonlight. His spiky raven hair cast a mystery around the half-naked (and not to mention, toned) teenager, his eyes squinting in anger, as his eyes flickered to my bruised body, the unconscious Wendy and the passed out Aries. Another boy stood beside him, his orange hair gelled up, shades covering his eyes, his hands holding something similar to a lightsaber, the blade lit up golden, casting dangerous shadows on his face. A boy, aged 14, held twin daggers in both hands, a sword strapped to his back, the sword base curved at the end. He wore a vest, much like the older pink haired boy, baggy pants, boots and a dark, worn scarf.

A butch, muscle bound man stood behind the boy, overshadowing him. The man had spiked, snow white hair, a scar under his right eye, a shirt covering his bulking muscles. On his hands were two thick metal bands, black swirling designs edged into the knuckle buster. Another man held a pair of scissors in both hands, his skin was dark, his hair braided into what looked like crab claws, he wore a blue pinstripe shirt, glasses over his eyes and black pants, a gun in its holster strapped to his left leg. Lastly, a man with spikey blond hair stood to the side, he wore a long fur-lined jacket, and headphones jammed into his ears. His eyes were closed, a look of boredom and annoyance.

Gajeel sneered at the pink haired boy, "You're getting cocky, boy."

Pinky pulled out a dragon embedded lighter from his pocket and began fiddling with the cap, his arrogant smirk never leaving his lips. The lighter made a shwap noise as the lid went up and down with his thumb, a sudden silence in the air. He lit the lighter, the flame dancing in the slight breeze. The air grew tense, as we waited for something miraculous to happen.

The boy's grin never faded, his dark eyes filled with mischief, the flame's light dancing with the shadows cast on his face.

"I'm all fired up!" He roared and raised his arm, throwing the lighter at the captain.

The lighter hit the dumbstruck captain in the forehead, temporarily stunning him, giving the boy time to draw his katana, the blade glowing in the candlelight, the light flickering over the silver blade like flames. He held it to the captain, the point of the blade at the bobbing Adams apple of Gajeel's throat. A light gleam in the boy was filled with mischief and a hint of hatred. Pure, unadulterated hatred.

The pinkette held that quirky, childlike grin as he chuckled with glee, almost like a child on Christmas Eve, "Gotcha."

Gajeel snarled like an animal, jerked away from the blade, drawing his own katana, the blade ebony in colour.

"Gihihi!" the black haired man chuckled darkly, the iron blade glistening, a welt already growing on his forehead, "That was a mistake, Salamander. "

The boy, Salamander, only laughed like a child and did the most amazing thing I had even seen in my entire existence of living- he flew. I shit you not, he actually leap up into the air and hovered two feet over our heads. That, or I was hallucinating. I pinched myself. Nope. He really was flying. And he looked smug about it.

I held my hand to my nose, the blood still running and cracking dry. I tore a strip from my t-shirt and covered my bloody nose, the fabric staining crimson. Salamander hovered in the sky, both groups frozen in time, waiting for the other to call the attack first. Wendy lay unconscious, Levy had carried her to the side, Lyra and Virgo had dragged Aries away, the five girls huddled together, shivering at the scene before them in anticipation.

With a battle cry that shook the bones of the girls, both sides charged at each other, swords, guns and weapons of many shapes and sizes, all rose for bloodshed.

Salamander swooped down at Gajeel, blades jarring, sparks flying in all directions, the scent of battle unmistakable. The white haired man charged forward at the pirates, fist's flying in all directions, despite his bulky build, his movement's fluid and fast, knocking back the sword welding pirates. The man with the orange hair fought beside the white haired man, his lightsaber slicing though the air, blood and bodies sagging and falling. The gun-wielding stripper fired shot after shot, using his guns to knock out anyone who got to close. The crab imitating man charged forward with the young boy, using his scissors to cut peoples hair, his movies fluid and precise, and the hair falling on the deck, the now bald men crying in shame.

"That's right, Baby."

The blonde stood still, a look of boredom edged into his face, his eyes closed as a group of pirates advanced forward, surround him. His eyes shot open suddenly, his blue eyes dark and dangerous as he swiftly puller out two taser's from inside his jacket. He pulled the trigger; his victim's conversing and screaming in shock and agony. They collapsed, jerking and twitching on the deck, not long before they were trampled all over by their crew members.

Blondie back flipped over the crowd of crew members, landing on someone's face and using it as a spring board and leaping away. A man with a wacky, copper coloured hair style that belonged in the dinosaur era smirked, a pipe between his lips, hands in his pant pockets, an eye patch over his left eye, stood beside another man who sported short raven hair, his goatee short and mean-looking.

The raven haired man spoke, "Fight like a man Laxus."

The blonde, Laxus, sneered, glaring at the man, "Like you can talk, Macao. Stealing women from Earthland for your own selfish desires? Not very manly if you ask me."

Meanwhile the white haired male yelled out, "MAN!"

The copper haired man pulled out a cutlass, pointing it at Laxus, "How dare you insult mighty men like us? You'll pay for your mistake, Laxus."

"MAN!"

I wanted to hide. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away from the scene playing before me. But I couldn't turn my eyes away. 'Cause I that if I did, it would be the end of me.

Levy held Wendy tightly, our eyes meeting, the same thoughts crossing our minds. I nudged my head to the side, indication for her to get the fuck of the ship. She bit her lip and shook her head. _I'm not leaving you behind_, her eyes said.

I narrow my eyes,_ it's not a suggestion._

She looked defeated, knowing she could not do anything with a sleeping fourteen-year-old on her lap. She nudged Virgo and whispered to her, to which the pinkette nodded vigorously and turned to Lyra. They began to drag the unconscious Aries away from the battle, heading for the small row boat they could hijack, Levy close behind with a limp Wendy.

The boy with the twin daggers stumbled near me, tiny daggers only just defending him from the on slaughter of a man twice his size, the man bulky and butch, he wore only a loin cloth and a strap to hold up the axe he was swinging around. It was amazing how the boy could dodge it. The bulky man swung low at the crouching fourteen year old, the boy leaping up in the air, twisting his body around and delivering a great roundhouse kick to the jaw. The man went flying, groaning as his head contacted with the mast. He didn't get back up.

The boy turned to me, panting with exhaustion, holding out a hand to me, "Hey, I'm Romeo. Don't be afraid, we're here to save you."

I hadn't realised I was shaking. With fear, I wasn't so sure. I pinned it on blood loss. Yep. That was it.

I took Romeo's hand; he helped me to my feet, my vision swaying slightly, my head filled with fog. He tugged me towards the girls, dodging flying fists and swords on the battlefield of the ship.

He pulled me towards the girls, who all huddled together, the shirtless man who dropped out of the sky defended them, his pistol forgotten, the boy wielded a long staff, hitting anyone who can close with the flick of his wrist. Adrenaline pumped in my veins, the only thing keeping me from fainting due to blood loss, but I was still weary and hazy, my reactions slow and snail-like. A tripped over a rope, my blood soaked hankie fell to the ground. Before I could face plant it, hands wrapped around my legs and under my arms and I was lifted up into the air. I looked up at the person belonging to the strong arms, to find the pink haired pyromaniac grinning down at me as we rose higher up in the air, the screams in indignation for below us as we rose higher and higher.

"Come back here, Salamander!" Gajeel roared up at us as he became smaller.

Salamander chuckled deep and low. I watched with fascination as the other men with Salamander picked up the other girls and flew off with them, heading towards the island that was shrouded with darkness, a faint pink line of the sun rising in the east in the sky.

I looked down in wonder at the beauty that lay before me, the sun was rising, the endless water sparkling, clear and blue, the island, even from here, was filled with lush, greenery. I looked up at the grinning pyromaniac, his eyes dark and shining; he somehow looked like the happiest person alive.

I soon realized just how high up in the sky we were. I clutched his vest tightly, ignoring the fact that he had such a well-toned and drool worthy body.

"Please don't drop me." I begged.

He laughed, "I won't."

"Wont' what? Won't promise?"

He rolled his eyes, "I won't drop you. What would be the point of that? Your hurt right?"

I nodded numbly, feeling the aches of my chest worsen. A small dot of light appeared, circling the boy. I looked closely, taking in the scarlet locks, silver armour and delicate wings. She was tiny, no bigger than a Barbie doll, her wings glittering in the sun that rose slowly as we made our way back down to the island. Did I mention the wings?

Dark dots littering my vision, my eyelids drooping, exhaustion and pain dulling my existence of the world. My head sagged to the side, as I took in the perfect world, unable to stay awake any longer.

"Hey," Salamander shook me, carful of my ribs, "Stay awake. You have to fight it! Don't sleep on me now!"

Despite the warning in his tone, sleep seemed so… inviting. I just… had… to rest… a bit… I'll be fine…

….

_The shy was dark, the stars gone, the streets bare and distorted, too many shadows lingering on the walls. My feet were heavy and filled with lead, each step a struggle. My old house came into view and my feet just took me there, even though I really didn't want to be there. _

_A woman with long, flowing hair and a voluptuous body stood with her back to me; she stood outside the house. She slowly turned, and I knew exactly who she was. Tears came to my eyes, but they never fell._

_My mother, Layla Heartfilia, stood out the front of the rotting house, smiling the warm smile I had missed so much. _

"_Mama!" I cried, urging my feet to move forward. They didn't. slowly she faded away, the house being swallowed up in darkness. _

"_Lucy!" Screamed and all too familiar voice, his voice ragged with fear and torment, "LUCY!"_

…

**Hi, long time, no see… Look, I'm sorry, ok! I really wanted to write, but the story would have been total crap if I did. It wouldn't have flown right. **

**You'll forgive me, right? Right? Please forgive me! PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

**If it's not too much to ask, please review.**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4 Where in the star's am I?

**DISCLIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, or even the plot to Peter Pan. If you have any complaints, please feel free to cry a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it, you snivelling wuss. **

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4~ Where in the star's am I?

My chest hurt. That was the first thing that registered in my mind. My eyes felt as though they were glued shut, my body aching and sore. There was a faint pulsing of my nose telling me that I was still, unfortunately, alive.

Frankly, I felt like shit.

I groaned, forcing myself to crack open my eyelids. Blinding light poured in. I recoiled, hissing at the brightness, and then cursing at the throbbing of my side. I doubled over, clutching my chest, pain shooting up my side, as I took deep, ragged breaths. My eyes widened involuntarily, the light pouring in. my vision was blurred and distorted. Hands grasped my shoulders and pushed my roughly onto the bed I lay in. I hissed, arched my back in agony, freaking out at the suddenness of the hands. I hadn't felt any one close by. The hands held me down, a voice whispering in my ear.

"Lucy," it said, warm and gentle, like I was a wild animal it was trying to calm, "Lucy. It's ok. You're safe Lucy."

_No I'm not_, I thought panicked, _Father did something to me. I know it. _

"Lucy, listen to me. Would I hurt you?"

_Maybe you would. My father did. Why wouldn't you? I don't even know if I can… trust you, let alone anyone else in the world. Who are you, anyway?_

"Lucy." Hot breath was on my ear, the voice somewhat calming.

I calmed down, realising that the more I squirmed and thrashed around, the more I hurt. The hands didn't leave. I peered up through thick eyelashes, a flash of pink registering in my mind.

"You haven't fully recovered yet. Go back to sleep."

"Ah fuck…" I groaned, eyes drooping.

...

The first thing I saw this time was a pair of coal black eyes staring down on me. I blink a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. Perhaps I was just dreaming. This had to be a figure of my imagination. Father is an asshole, so I guess that could be the cause of my hallucinations. Yep. That had to be it. I mean, whoever heard of pirates in this day and age?

Salamander loomed over me, his face upside down, his unusual pink hair as spiky as the first time I saw him. He grinned a mouthful of teeth.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" he said, his coal eyes expecting an answer.

"Ah shit… you are real."

He looked offended, my eyebrows knitting together, "Of course I am. Who could ever dream of someone as sexy as I am?"

"Well aren't you arrogant."

"Well aren't you pissed." He retorted.

I glared, "I'm in fucking pain, you dick. Of course I'm gonna be a _little_ pissed. Now could you get the hell away from my face."

He smirked, "Feeling a little nervous?"

"It wasn't a question," I snarled, eyes narrowed, "It was a demand."

"So you are nervous."

I grit my teeth together, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face, "No. I just don't like people too close."

A pink eyebrow rose, "Why not?"

_Because I always get hurt by someone._

"Just piss off."

He chuckled, not even flinching under my icy glare, "I like 'em feisty."

I lifted my right hand slowly to his face above mine. Salamander watched my hand, freezing with part curiosity, part wariness. I wondered why. My hand was inches away from his forehead. Without warning my hand connected with his forehead with a mighty SMACK! The sound ricocheted around the small room. He fell back with a roar, hands clutching his pounding head. I attempted a giggle, but my chest killed, so I held it down.

He got back up and leaned over me, scowling at the lump that had begun to form in the middle of his forehead. He glared down at my smirk, both of his hands on either side of my head. My smirk faded, replacing it with a wary look. I squirmed, but I knew I could not go far, nor could I fight him off without hurting myself. Salamander grinned, his teeth white and pointy, his face leaning forward.

"You'll pay for that, Lucy," he whispered, his voice deep and low, sending shivers down my spine.

I snarled at him in disgust at his words, my hands desperately trying to hold his body away from mine. He chuckled low, and raised his body over mine, trapping my legs between his. I raised my hand to slap him, but he anticipated it and grabbed both wrists, holding them next my head. I squirmed in his grip, fear settling in my stomach. He inched closer, his nose almost touching mine, his breath on my lips. I turned away, his nose brushing my cheek, hot breath rolling down my neck, a shudder trembling across my skin.

I tried to pull away, but ended up hissing at the agony of a broken rib. He pulled away, grinning like a mischievous child and laughed.

"Fooled ya! Like I would touch a woman without her permission. What would be the fun in that?"

His goofy grin pissed me off. How _dare_ he make me that vulnerable! How _dare_ he! Why would he just frighten me that way and laugh it off like it was nothing?

I could feel the tears of frustration at my weakness being exposed well up behind my eyes. I pushed them down and stared up at him, my face darkening.

I lifted my knee swiftly and precisely between his legs. His eyes bulged, his hands automatically clutched his groin as he fell sideways off the bed, crashing to the floor, withering in agony. I was tempted to look over the side of the bed, but the pain in my chest held me back.

The curtains opened, revealing the shirtless teenager with raven hair. He glanced down at the fallen pink-haired pyromaniac with little sympathy and stepped over him, addressing me.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?"

I wanted to reply with sarcasm but I decided against it, sighing, "Like shit."

He chuckled, "I would imagine so. That was a nasty beating you got. By the way my name is Grey."

"Nice to meet you Grey. I just have one question."

"And what might that be?"

"Where are your clothes?"

Imagine my surprise as he began unzipping his jeans whilst he was introducing himself. He looked down gasping, as he began scrambling around dressing himself. Salamander let out a gurgled laugh, muttering at pained, "Stripper."

Grey glared at the teenaged, before smirking, "Good work Lucy."

I feigned innocence, "Me? I'm stuck in a bed. How could I hurt him?"

Grey chuckled, grabbed Salamanders foot and began dragging his out of through the flaps of the cabin, waving as he left.

It gave me a chance to observe the surroundings. The room was sewn together using branches and twigs, the branches twining together to form walls, the floor was flat and unmarked, large leaves sticking out of the walls. The bed I lay in was soft and warm, the frame wooden. There were a few other beds in the room, a cabinet filled with medical supplies and desk in the corner, a rollie chair tucked in under the desk.

The thin blanket over me had been messed up from Salamanders tomfoolery. I kicked it away, curious about the damage of my body. I could feel my torso covered in bandages, but it was covered with a thin, sleeveless dress, two slits up the sides. Bandages were wrapped around my arms and legs tightly, covering up the bruises I received. The most damage on my body was the ribs, but personally my pride was the most damaged. Sting used me as a punching bag, and there was nothing I could do. I was… pathetic. I had to be _saved_.

You know what was worst, though?

I was rescued by that pink haired, fire-lovin', arrogant, flirty son of a bitch.

Which meant I owed the bastard.

The cloth flap opened, Levy, Wendy, Virgo, Aries, Lyra and three other unknown woman entered, all surrounding the bed. Wendy looked rather adorable; her hair was in two high pony tails, she wore a light blue and yellow pleaded overall, the skirt reaching above her knees, a white collared shirt underneath. Levy wore an orange boob tube (without the boob, I might add. I was too scared to tease her…) and a short matching skirt, her feet covered with flat boots, reaching her knees. Virgo wore a black long sleeve and a leopard print pencil skirt; her feet covered with black ballet slippers. Aries wore a pink singlet and a denim skirt, black leggings underneath, reaching her knees. Lyra wore a long flowing blue and green tie die skirt, a black singlet and a matching tie die shawl over her shoulders, a large button keeping it together.

One of the girls had long, snow-white hair, she wore a long pink dress; the end of the dress was lined with white frills. Another woman wore only a bikini top and three-quarters, her hair was dark and wavy over her shoulders. The third teen wore a short green dress and glasses, her brown a lighter colour than the one in a bikini. I gave a little wave and grinned.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Levy gave me a disapproving look, "If you weren't bandaged up right now, I would slap you."

I subconsciously touched my broken nose, wincing as a sharp white hot pain spread through my temples.

I turned my head away from Levy, eyes down cast, "Sorry, Levy. I was reckless and I apologise for worrying you."

She sighed, crossing her arms, "Apology accepted."

My head shot back up and I grinned, feeling lucky I didn't get to witness the bluenette's wrath.

Wendy took my hand in hers, her eyes looking worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yep!"

Aries tear up, "I'm so sorry Lucy. If I wasn't so fragile and weak, I could have helped you! Please forgive me Lucy!"

She began to cry, her hands covering her face. Wendy hugged the crying teen, Lyra looked downcast and the ever unemotional Virgo only stared at my bandages. I held up my arms to Virgo.

"Help me up, please Virgo."

She paused for a moment, glancing at Levy, who protested loudly, before ignoring the bluenette, and helped me sit up, grasping my arms.

I winced, muscles aching. The white haired teen rushed to my side, worry encased in her features, as she helped Virgo, placing pillows behind me.

"You know, Lucy," She said, "It's not a good idea to rush yourself. You're still healing."

I grit me teeth as a wave of agony spread through my chest, "I think you right."

They lay me back down. Levy shook her head. Aries had not ceased her crying fit and left the room with Wendy and Lyra, bubbling as she went.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked finally, catching the eye of every remaining person in the room, "We most defiantly are not in Magnolia."

**Meanwhile…**

He kicked open the captain's door, the wood splintering and stopped sharp. A woman stood with her back to the door, clad in only her panties, her short silver hair tussled and messy. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the dark haired pirate, not bothering to cover her exposed breast the intruder glimpsed. The captain sighed and tugged on his trousers.

"What is it, Rogue?"

Rogue looked at the silver haired woman pointedly.

"Angel. Leave us."

Angel protested coyly, pursing her lips, "But Captain…"

Gajeel turned his ruby eyes on her dangerously, sneering, "Are you defying me, Angel? After all I have done for you? Get out of my sight."

She bowed respectively and retrieved her lost clothing, retreating quickly out of Gajeel's quarters. Rogue slapped her on the ass, winking suggestively. Angel returned the wink, hurrying out of the men's sight and into her own shared quarters on the _Sweet Revenge_.

Back in the Captains quarters, Captain 'Iron' Hook Gajeel twisted his hook back in his missing right hand, not bothering with his shirt and poured red liquid into a golden goblet.

"Want one?" He looked back at his right hand man.

Rogue shook his head. Gajeel shrugged and gulped down the alcoholic liquid, sighing with sweet satisfaction.

"So Rogue," Gajeel started sitting down on his ruby velvet chair, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I heard about Sting while I was out scouting. I must question your judgment."

The captain turned deadly, his red eyes becoming impossibly cold, "I suppose you heard everything, correct? Even about the blonde's curse."

"Yes," Rogue replied, voice filled with malic, "And I intend to ask why you didn't punish the little slut."

"There were… complications," Gajeel replied, standing, "The Lost Boys attacked and captured the new girls. Speaking of which, did you manage to find their hideaway like we planned?"

Rogue looked down, "Regrettably no."

Gajeel opened his curtains, the light dissolving away the darkness off the room, making both men squint. Realising it wasn't such a good idea, Gajeel closed the curtains swiftly.

"This calls for a new plan to finally rid of Salamander and those Lost Boys," He sneered, spiteful, "If we can find them, how about they find us."

Rogue smirked darkly, "What notorious plan do you have up your sleeve, Captain?"

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at his right hand man, red eyes gleaming, "Something that involves forbidden love."

Evil cackling could be heard around the _Sweet Revenge_, each and every crew member fighting the urge to shudder.

…

**Back to Lucy**

"First, let's start with introductions," the white haired beauty said, "My name is MiraJane. I would prefer it if you called me Mira," She pointed to the bikini wearing woman, "That's Cana. She's a heavy drinker and would drink you under the table any day," moving onto the last unknown girl, "And her name is Evergreen."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely.

Cana laughed, pulling out a bottle of unknown alcohol from nowhere, "She's so cute. You don't have to act all polite around us! We all heard about what happened on the ship."

Evergreen played with her glasses, "Yes. It's a rather interesting gift you have there. The girls say you cursed that ruffian pirate… what was his name… Sting, was it?"

My gut sank. I had totally forgotten about that.

"Yeah, that was him."

"So it is true…" Mira tapped her lips in deep thought, eyes glazed over. She snapped back into reality, "Can I ask you how you do it?"

"No."

Mira looked taken aback, not expecting my bluntness, "W-why not?"

"I don't think I can trust you."

Cana raised an eyebrow, "Seems legit. After all, we just saved your life and all. We could have just left you to die from your wounds. But no. We didn't. If that doesn't call for trust, I don't know what does."

"Now Cana," Mira began, holding her hands up peacefully, "Try putting yourself in Lucy's shoes. She doesn't even know us; of course she would be a little nervous around us."

Somehow that ticked me off, "I'm _not_ nervous."

She turned to me, smiling lightly, trying to keep the peace, "I didn't mean _that_, Lucy. What I mean was-"

Cana cut her off, eyes narrowed in a teasing manner, "Ooh, this one's a little touchy. Your attitude wouldn't have anything to do with Natsu we just so happened to see being dragged out by Grey just before, would it?"

"Who's Natsu?" I asked, "Oh, you mean Salamander?"

"Only 'Iron' Hook Gajeel calls Natsu by that name, but yes, I mean him. Did he do anything?"

Besides make me feel weak and intimidated…no, nothing that comes to mind.

"He pisses me off." I mumbled, scowling to the side.

"So he _did_ do something!" Snarled a very familiar voice.

I looked around, "Who said that?"

A little dotted light floated around, and I recognized the little fairy from before. She hadn't changed; her hair was a red as blood, her armour tiny and shiny, and her wings glimmered silver. Her tiny face darkened with rage.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"N-n-n-nothing." I stuttered, practically pissing myself.

Who knew a fairy could be so freaking scary?

The darkness retreated, as she nodded her tiny head happily, "Good. Good."

Wind suddenly swirled around her as her body doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size, until she was human size, her cloths growing with her.

She held out a metal clad hand, "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Erza. I'm glad you're feeling well, Lucy."

I shook her hand the best I could, laying down and all, "Good to meet you to."

Honestly, I should be freaked out by that transformation, but I was just assaulted by freaking_ pirates_ and saved by _flying teenagers_, so really, if someone suddenly grew another head, I wouldn't be very surprised.

"Now," Began the now human sized fairy, "You asked about where you are. You now reside in a place called NeverLand, a place where time freezes and no-one grows old."

"Wait, What? A-are you _serious_?" My voice rose in disbelief.

"I know. I was shocked too." Levy giggled.

Erza tapped her lip, lost in thought, searching for a way to easily explain the situation, without losing me. "Allow me to explain," She spread her hands out into the air, gesturing to the space around her, "NeverLand is its own universe. The place you speak of, Magnolia is in its own dimension, called Earthland. We can travel between dimensions, and that's how you were all captured by the pirates," she looked to the side, eyebrows scrunched together with confusion, "Which is very peculiar, because only the Lost boys and the Fairies can pass through the portals."

There was a long pause.

"You're kidding… right?"

Cana looked at me, eyebrow raised. She turned her thumb to Erza, "Does she look like she's one to joke?"

I didn't answer, too afraid to get on Erza's bad side, her face already darkening. It took me a few moments to wrap my head around the idea.

"So how does one travel between dimensions?"

Mira smiled angelically, "Faith, Trust and-"

"PIXIE DUST!"Yelled the pink haired pyro who had bursted into the room quite suddenly.

Mira, with her sickly sweet smile, backhanded Natsu, "Don't interrupt me!"

He pouted, rubbing his sore cheek, a red handprint pulsing, acting rather childish "Sowwy Miwa!"

"Hold on a moment! What do you mean, 'pixie dust'?"

Erza smirked and her hands began producing golden powder. She sprinkled it over everyone. I sneezed, crying out suddenly as I moved, a sharp pain traveling through my chest.

Coming out of my pain laced trance, I watched as every single person began to float. Yes, you heard correctly, _float_. I was gob smacked, my jaw hanging slack in amazement.

Natsu grinned, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"You're going to catch fly's." Evergreen said.

I shut my mouth, "How…?"

Natsu lounged back in the air, hands behind his head, feet crossed, looking smug, "Simple. Think of a happy thought and you can fly."

"Come on Lucy. Think of a happy thought!" Giggled Levy as she flew around in circles.

_But I can't…I have no happy thoughts… _

"So you're saying that the only way to get from here to Earthland is by flying, right?"

"Geez, you're slow!" Natsu scoffed, "Yeah it's the only way."

So if I can fly, I can get home, and I can save my brother. I can take my brother away from father, and basically live happily ever after, right? Only one small problem; I have no happy thoughts.

I groaned, hand covering my eyes, "This is fucked."

**I should probably say sorry for the very long delay, but to be honest, I really don't give a fuck. No offence or anything.**

**I really do hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I'm sure you were all calling me a bitch behind my back for taking so damn long. Apology accepted **

**Until the next chapter, I suppose…**

_**BitterMondays**_

**Please Review**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5 Evoke the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the ideas for Peter Pan. **

**It's quite the interesting story, of how I came up with this idea. I was watching Hook, and they were taking about how Peter had grown up. I began to think of all the 'grown-ups' who still acted like spoilt brats, so I came up with this theory, "What if they were all teenagers ('Cause Peter Pan is like twelve or something), that would mean they could do things like drink and fornicate and stuff, but they were immature on the inside, thus making them still children and not 'grown-ups.'" **

**That would make a great M rated storyline. **

**And here it is. Pretty cool huh?**

**So anyway, enjoy **

Chapter 5~ Evoke the Star's

After mentally confusing me with the lack of physics, the flying teenagers wished me a speedy recovery, before flying- yes_ flying_- out of a nearby window, leaving me to my baffled thoughts. Erza went back to Barbie doll size, but didn't follow the others. She gently flew over, her wings fluttering at rapid speed, landing next to my arm.

"Are you ok, Lucy? You can talk to me."

Erza looked worried, truly worried from the bottom of her heart. I decided I would trust the little fairy.

"I have to get back to Earthland, but…"

"But, what?"

My voice quivered, my frustration building up in my eyes, "It's hopeless. I have no happy thoughts."

She blinked in shock, "No happy thoughts? You must have something."

My chest heaved painfully, my mouth damp. I raised my arm over my eyes, trying to compose myself, but the frustration at my situation was too much, "A-all my happy memories all end in sadness," I chocked on my tears, "I have to get back to Earthland. Before it's too late!"

Erza waited till I cried out my frustration and pain, "What's so important in Earthland?"

All cried out, I wiped away the tear stains, "My little brother, Nicholas. He's living with our emotionally damaged father. The night I was taken by those bastard pirates, I was running away from home and I forgot Plue!" I teared up again, "What kind of big sister am I, forgetting Plue?"

For a moment Erza was confused, "Who is Plue?"

"Nicholas. I call him Plue."

Erza placed a tiny hand on my shoulder, in attempt to comfort me, which helped. Another tear fell; Erza caught the bead and held it for a moment, before she let it go, splattering on the sheet.

"We'll help you, Lucy," Erza said softly, "I know everyone would be happy to help you."

I wiped my face again, cracking a small smile, "I have no doubt that you would help me, Erza."

"But?"

"But… I couldn't ask them to help! I hate being in debt! I already am in debt with that pyro bastard! That's why I… I have to learn how to fly and leave as soon as I can!"

In my excitement, I sat up sharply; a wave of spasms overcame my body, at the sudden agony in my chest and I presently fell off the bed, screaming out enough curses to wake the dead. I clutched my rib caged, trying to keep the pain from taking over reason. I had to do _that_ if I wanted to heal faster. But _that_ came with a consequence.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, the pain to unbearable to keep them in. I heard voices, people talking, people rushing around me, but they seemed distorted, both in my vision and hearing.

With a free hand, I wiped the new tears away, knowing I could use it and tore the dress up the left thigh. Digging my nails into the bandages, I tore them away from my skin, exposing the flesh over my wound. With a shaking hand, I drew a circle with my tears on my skin, adding a line starting from the middle of the circle and going south and a spiral just above the line, inside the circle. I placed a hand over the broken bone, whispering a little chant.

"_Bound by fate, bound in tears… I evoke: Heal!"_

It was agony. Bones snapping, teeth clenching, muscle tearing agony. I could hear a scream, I wasn't sure who's it was, but it was high and full of pain.

_Oh, God, it hurt so much! Make it stop, please!_

But this was the consequence for using that, the power I had to see unseen things, hear unspoken words, and use a power that both healed and destroyed. This was my punishment.

_This is my torment. _

I could feel my bone moving beneath my skin, slowly and agonisingly putting it back into place, the structure slowly stitching together. The wail turned into a whimper, breathing ragged and broken. How long must this continue? Hours? Days, even? Surely I could not endure such torment for that long.

Then it stopped, and somehow I knew the bone was healed. The suffering left me drained and exhausted, sleep waaaaaayyyyy to comforting to think about. Not that I had a choice in the matter.

I was already losing consciousness.

…

_The little girl was dead. Her spirit lingered in the nearby park. One of her shoes was missing, blood soaking though the blue dress. She was murdered, and she didn't know who she was. She only had a name: Michelle. _

_Mother took me to the park, and I would sit and talk to the girl, we would play together, she was like my little sister. When my brother came, my little sister was already gone; she had no more unfinished business in this world. _

_Whilst we were friends, a school mate of mine spotted me talking to myself and wandered over._

"_Lucy, who are you talking to?"_

_I had thought it was a natural thing, to talk to the dead, "I'm talking to my friend, Michelle."_

_The girl from my school rolled her eyes, "You're lying, Lucy! There's no such thing as ghosts!"_

_Then she ran off, and I thought that was it. But it wasn't. When Monday came around, I was cornered by all the kids in my class; the girl who'd seen me with Michelle had told everyone and they` all concluded I was crazy._

"_Looney Lucy! Looney Lucy! Looney Lucy!" They chanted, faces unseen._

_I was surrounded, the chants becoming louder and louder; I could no longer bloke away their voices._

_Looney Lucy._

…

I woke up in the same bed, Levy snored on the chair beside me, Wendy curled up on the end of the bed, the only light in the room was a glowing rock on the wall. I was tucked in, the blanket up around my neck. I was still drowsy; using my power so soon was physically exhausting. I touched my chest, the only pain was a bruise; I was completely healed.

Levy twitched beside me.

I sat up, wincing as the bruised muscles contracted. I could hear laughter and voices outside. Kicking off the blanket, I padded over to the cloth flap, careful not to wake the girls. I looked down to see if I was decent; noticing that my clothes had been changed. The dress was shorter, almost like the first one I wore, the sleeves long, the fabric loose and a pale blue colour.

I opened the flap and peered out. I stared in wonder at the scene before me.

Lights lit up the tree, ones just like the one inside the infirmary, like little stars that lit the way. The tree was infamously large, tree houses built sturdy and strong on large branches. Rope bridges travelled to and from each tree house, creaking and swaying slightly. The tree houses were somewhat similar to little straw roofed huts.

An orange glow came from below. I crept to the edge of the platform I stood on and peered over the wooden fence. Silhouettes of people moved below, laughter and voices making its way up to my ears. I looked around for a way to get down, but found none. I bit my nails in annoyance.

_Why wouldn't they have something to get them to the ground? Are they stupid or-_

Then it clicked into place. They _fucking flew_ down. Damn them!

I leaned on the fence and sighed. I felt way too embarrassed to call out for help. I mean, how pathetic do I really need to look in front of these people? I already looked weak against Sting. I sighed and stood up, reaching for the sky, stretching out my sore muscles. Someone coughed behind me. In mid-stretch, I spun around to find the pink haired pyro raising an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

I dropped my hands immediately, "Stretching. What does it look like?"

"No, I meant, why are you out of bed? You should be resting."

I tapped my ex-broken rib, "I'm all better now. Just bruises. So um, Natsu…" I felt embarrassed to ask him for help, but I really needed it.

His eyes lit up, his mouth turning up into a smirk, "Yeah Lucy?"

I blurted it out, cheeks reddening, "Where's the bathroom?!"

He burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes, arms clenching his stomach as he rolled over in hysterics, "B-bathroom!?"

I stamped my foot angrily, "It's not so damned funny! I'm busting over here!"

He lay on the balcony floor, gasping for air, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over, "I didn't expect that."

I began to hop in one spot, "Just get up and take me to the bathroom."

He stood up and grinned, he towered over me, amusement playing in his eyes, "What's the magic word?"

"I will piss on you if you don't take me now." I threatened, crossing my legs.

He laughed, "Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. It's this way." He led me across the draw bridge to another tree house, much like the infirmary, with the words _Lavatory_ written in cursive.

"Thanks," I muttered, pushing the door open and entering.

I did my business, feeling much better and washed my hands in the bathroom sink. I was surprised at just how clean the bathroom was.

I exited the bathroom; Natsu had waited for me to finish, leaning on the side of the small building. He stood straight and grinned.

"You owe me Lucy."

"What for?" I replied, bored.

"For kneeing me in the balls."

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, but it freaking hurt." He moved closer; I backed away until I was cornered.

My back hit the wall of the Lavatory. Natsu placed a hand on the wall beside me, leaning in a touch, a smirk plasted on his lips.

"Now," he said low, voice husky, "How do you intend to repay me?"

He was to close. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. And that pissed me off more than anything. He was intimidating me _again_. Damn him!

"Kick you again?" I replied, trying to keep my rising anxiety in check.

He chuckled low, leaning closer, whispering, "How about a kiss?"

His coal eyes were on mine, waiting for any sign of hostility, which, I'm sure, he found. I grit my teeth and placed my hands on his chest, feeling toned muscle underneath the thin fabric, pushing him away with all my strength. At first he didn't budge, but he rolled his eyes and relenting, moving away from me.

"Would you quit getting in my space?!" I yelled, furious at him for doing that again, "What the hell is your deal? Do I look like the kinda girl who would be happy by that?! I told you already I don't like people who get to close, so why do you insist on breaking those barriers?!"

I turned and stormed back to the infirmary, leaving the pyro to his thoughts. That is, if he had any.

I clenched my hands into fists, so damn frustrated at him for making me feel weak. I cursed his name under my breath and ran my nails though my hair in annoyance, sighing angrily as a make my way over to the sleeping Levy. Wendy had moved in my bed, curling up where I had been.

Anger forgotten, I whispered, "Aww. How cute."

I covered my mouth quickly, noticing Levy was beginning to wake up. I hopped around like a retard, freaking out whether or not I should hide. My decision was made for me when Levy's voice rang out.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

I stopped jumping around like a mad woman and grinned sheepishly, "Um… Exercising?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Exercising?"

I nodded, "Yes. Exercising."

"Exercising?"

I nodded, smiling wirily.

She shrugged, "Ok then," her head then wiped around at me, eyes narrowing, "Hold the phone! What are you doing out of bed?"

I pointed at Wendy, "She stole it."

Levy sighed heavily, and muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but was stopped as Levy pulled me into a hug. I froze, not use to casual touching.

"I was so worried about you Lucy, when you began to scream. Everyone one was worried. We didn't know what to do." Her voice shook as she pulled away, gripping my arms, "Promise me you won't scare me like that again."

"I'm fine, Levy. I'm all heal-"

"Promise me!"

I sighed, defeated by the tears in her eyes, "Promise. Now, I'd like to meet everyone, if it's alright."

She grinned and dragged me outside. She leaped up into the air and floated down from the balcony. I stood frozen in the spot. I was not, and I mean NOT attempting to fucking _fly_. Levy noticed my absence and floated back up, hovered a few meters away from the balcony.

"Come on Lucy! Hurry and fly."

I took a step back, nervously, "No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I think I'd rather not have any more broken bones for a while. Maybe another time."

She laughed, smiling blissfully, "You're missing out on all the fun," she sang, "Just close your eyes and think of a happy place."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something nice, like kittens and marshmallows, "Now what?"

"You jump!"

My eyes shot open. I shook my head rapidly, "No. Freaking. Way. Am I leaping to my death Levy. Sorry but I'm not suicidal."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being a pussy and jump. I'll catch you if you fall."

"If I die, I'll shove my ghost foot up your arse."

"Deal."

Pushing down the butterflies that turned into bees, I steadied myself on the edge of the platform, looking down. A little voice in my head said, "This is a bad idea," but I ignored it and sprung of the platform.

Before promptly feeling the air rush upwards as I fell like a stone. I'm pretty sure I screamed. I'm not sure. I was trying not to shit myself.

The air stopped; Levy had caught my wrist, holding me centimetres off the ground. I looked around, noting that a lot of people were gathered around a fire nearby and had obviously heard my foul language. All of a sudden, Levy's grip faulted and I fell, face planting the ground. Levy also fell out of the sky, landing heavily on me.

"Wounded, remember!" I hissed.

She scrambled off muttering, "Sorry! Sorry!"

I stood, dusting myself off, "It's cool."

A few of the other Neverlanders had stood up, Cana and Evergreen had laughed, while the ginger haired teenager ran to my side and took my hand.

"Such a fair maiden has fallen from the heavens. Lucy, the maiden of grace and light, I am but your humble peasant in the beauty of your presents," he placed a sloppy kiss on my hand, much to my disgust, "I am Loke. Pleased to meet you, my princess."

I raised an eyebrow, "_Your_ princess?" I ripped my hand away, "Firstly, I belong to no-one. Secondly, I'm no princess. I swear worse than a sailor, I'm rough as guts, and I don't give a shit about anyone. And Thirdly, do girls actually fall for that, playboy?"

There was a slight suffocating silence, as the playboy stumbled back; dramatically clutching his heart as though I had physically hurt him.

Laughter broke the silence; everyone around the fire had begun to lose it, watching Loke's antics.

Cana wiped away a tear, "Told ya she was feisty."

Mira waved me over, "Lucy, you haven't met everyone, have you?"

I shook my head and made my way over, following Levy and sitting next to Romeo, who seemed the only sane one.

"You've met Grey," Grey lifted his hand up in acknowledgment, "And of course, Romeo. And you've met all the girls. This is," she indicated to the blond man beside her, rubbing his arm in affection, "Laxus," He nodded in my direction, she indicated to another male, "This is my younger brother, Elfman."

"I'm a real man."

"Sure, sure." I sweat dropped.

Mira continued, "That's Cancer. He is like the saviour when it comes to bad hair days."

He pulled out his scissors, making snipping noises, "I'll cut your hair anytime, baby."

Mira pointed to two more men whom I had never seen before. One had long, wavy green emo/hippy hair, the over wore a metal knights helmet, covering his face, "The green haired amn is Freed, and the other is Bixlow."

I smiled politely, not sure what I was supposed to do. All these people were so rough and… immature. Some people just can't grow up and act their age, always messing about.

I was suddenly bowled over, landing on my back, legs in the air, being held down by the pink haired idiot, who, once again, was too close for comfort.

"Yo, Luigi!" He grinned, childishly.

I punched him in the jaw, sending him flying, "IT'S LUCY, YOU DUMBASS!"

He sat up, rubbing his jaw, pouting, "Owww, that hurt, Lucy."

I crossed my arms, "Good."

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"What is it?" I snarled.

"Nice panties." Natsu replied.

Blushing madly, I sat up straight, folding my legs under me. I noticed the guys had a slight tiny of rose on their cheeks, as they tried to pretend they didn't see. Loke was the exception.

He gazed up at the stars muttered, "They're white..."

_Oh, God, if you're up there, please let the earth swallow me whole._

Levy cleared her throat, taking all the attention off me. _Thank you Levy. _

"So Lucy…" She begun.

_Damn you Levy!_

"Erza tells us you want to go home, but you can't."

"That's right." I reply, waiting for her to continue.

She jumped up, throwing her hands up, "We'll help you!"

I felt excitement and hope flare up in my chest, "Really?"

She nodded, enthusiastic, "Yeah, we all agreed to help. Starting tomorrow, we'll begin training."

I felt suspicious, "What do you guys want?"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked, frowning slightly.

I shrugged, "Well, people aren't generally very generous about giving people free things. What do you want as payment?"

Mira tapped her lip deep in thought. I knew it.

"We want you to smile." The little fairy flew to rest on the ground, touching my knee.

Erza had been in her little doll house cabin, waiting for the perfect time to shine, and now was her chance.

"That's it?"

She nodded.

I sighed and stood up, stretching, "I'll try it tomorrow. Night."

"Night!" Voice of the Neverlanders rang out as I walked away.

"Sleeping is a man!" Elfman cried out.

"Try not to dream about me too much." Yelled out Loke.

"Grey, put your clothes on!" Scolded Cana.

There was a distinctive shout for the raven haired teen.

"Natsu, stop poking the fire!"

"Aye!"

"HAHAHAHHA! You got yelled at, ya Lousy Pyro!"

"Ya wanna fight, Stripping Bastard!"

"Bring it on, Fire Ass."

Then in the darkness, away from the fire I yelled out, "Levy! I need your help!"

**The End…**

**LOL! I'm kidding! There is soooooo much more to come! Just you wait; I promise it will be EPIC! **

**Until next time, Adios Amigos. **

_**BitterMondays. **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Go on.**_

_**I dare ya!**_

…


End file.
